Gris
by chipikroou
Summary: La sensación de pertenencia, que hacía tiempo estaba ausente, nadie podría devolvérsela. Donde antes ardía el fuego, ahora solo hacía frío. Un corazón incompleto... y al final un rostro conocido.


**Gris**

 **.**

La sensación de pertenencia, que hacía tiempo estaba ausente, nadie podría devolvérsela.

 **.**

La nieve había caído durante la noche, sorprendiendo al despertar. Muchos se detendrían aquella mañana para disfrutar de la vista o por simples dificultades de terreno, aunque realmente no las tuvieran. De haberse encontrado con un estado de ánimo diferente, habría salido directo a la oficina, pero la tarde anterior Hitsugaya había resaltado, entre bromas acerca de su salud, que su nueva dedicación al trabajo de oficina era envidiable y su desempeño casi rayaba la perfección. Y aunque no era una completa holgazana, era bien sabido -incluso por ella- que estar encerrada en la oficina no era lo suyo y escuchar aquello le había ayudado a reaccionar, de una u otra manera, y darse cuenta de que los últimos días, simplemente, no había sido ella misma.

No solía verse afectada por el insomnio, ni siquiera de manera esporádica, pero mentiría si dijera que sus ojeras eran por mantenerse despierta a propósito. Hacía días que la pasaba en vela, a pesar de sentir que su cuerpo necesitaba un poco de descanso y con urgencia. Pasaba las noches mirando por la ventana, esperando algo que desconocía, pero sabía que no llegaría; se removía en la cama, incapaz de hacer callar a su cerebro, que le recordaba una y mil veces cosas innecesarias y pendientes... de ahí que se hubiera desempeñado mejor en la oficina, que alacena estuviera bien provista y su casa en impecable orden.

Su mente se había mantenido ocupada por una razón y tenía que afrontarla.

El sonido de sus pasos sobre la nieve no resultaba reconfortante aquella fría mañana. En realidad, nada de aquella blancura le hacía sentir mejor. ¿Por qué? Si el invierno había sido, por años, su estación favorita. Observó su aliento elevarse frente a sus ojos y escondió la nariz en la bufanda que había reemplazado su habitual mascada. Sus ojos miraron la lana, ignorando el traicionero sendero que se ocultaba bajo el manto invernal. Suspiró pesadamente y sacó de sus bolsillos las manos desnudas, sintiendo de inmediato el frío en sus dedos. Sus ojos se clavaron entonces en sus yemas y sus pies dejaron de moverse.

 _Mañanas grises y tardes negras._

Miró hacia el cielo, enfrentándose a la opaca luz de aquella mañana, que se colaba entre delgadas y frágiles ramas desprovistas del frondoso follaje de verano. ¿Cuándo habían cambiado los colores? ¿Cuándo había caído la última hoja? ¿Tenía meses evadiéndose? ...¿mintiéndose? Resopló y sin poder evitarlo, su rostro se contrajo unos segundos. Cayó pesadamente en la nieve, sin dejar de mirar la extensa manta de nubes grises que ocultaba el sol y volvió a contraer su gesto, pero nada más pasaba. Seguía sin entender... sin sentir.

Los ecos lejanos en su memoria, de las risas y las voces, se habían convertido en un sonido ininteligible y amortiguado. Se sentía atrapada en una extraña burbuja, sin embargo era tan libre como las ardillas que ahora invernaban. Resopló y cerró los ojos, mientras agitaba los brazos a su lado, en un intento por remover todo aquello que hubiese acallado cuando no se sentía con el valor de aceptarlo.

Rodó hasta quedar sobre su costado y formó un ovillo relajado, la vista la mantenía sobre sus manos, que ardían, pero no por el frío, sino por los insaciables deseos y el dolor reprimido. Su cuerpo necesitaba con desesperación un abrazo y por más que los consiguiera, aquella creciente necesidad no podía ser satisfecha. No encontraba la nota que faltaba. El calor no le llegaba y el contacto se sentía ajeno, incómodo, incluso forzado; le dejaba con sensaciones extrañas y un entendimiento que se esfumaba en un par de segundos, dejándola envuelta en una bruma confusa que no se disipaba exponiéndola a un torbellino.

 _¿Cuánto tarda en sanar un corazón herido?_

Relajada, cerró los ojos de nuevo, consciente del peligro que corría si llegaba a quedarse dormida, pero ni eso fue suficiente para obligarla a abrirlos y se dedicó a respirar el olor del, antes, ansiado invierno. La humedad latente en el aire le ahogaba a medias. El frío amenazaba con resquebrajar un muro frágil, erigido con prisas y descuidos. Levántate... Matsumoto.

Con el cuerpo entumecido y la consciencia adormilada, se relajó lo suficiente para caminar sobre la línea intermedia de los sueños y la realidad. Recorrió por segunda vez senderos que hacía años se habían perdido en su mente, siempre bajo la suave e incesante nieve. Los copos danzaban perezosos, permitiéndole al viento marcar el ritmo de una caída vertiginosa que se volvía delicada, y acariciaban su piel con un cosquilleo que representaba el frío que se había vuelto un simple y vago concepto en su mente. Exhaló, consciente del frío real y se acurrucó aún más en la nieve. Caminaba por habitaciones o senderos que antaño eran bañados por brillantes luces, recordaba el calor en sus mejillas y el sol en sus pestañas, pero sorprendentemente solo veía luces cansinas y tazas frías donde antes eran humeantes las mezclas de té.

 _Donde antes ardía el fuego, ahora solo hacía frío._

Las puntas de sus dedos rosaron apenas el borde de la tetera que recién había sido retirada de la hornilla, pero sintió la superficie lisa tan fría como la nieve que le acompañaba físicamente; sus ojos miraron por la ventana al sol de mediodía que moría, la lluvia que caía. El frío comenzaba a ser evidente, gracias a los vidrios que se empañaban paulatinamente. Quiso tocar la superficie, pero detuvo su mano antes de arruinar aún más esos recuerdos tristes que deberían alegrarle el corazón y el alma. Reconocía la estancia y extrañaba la sensación de seguridad y la felicidad que sabía había sentido ahí dentro... pero ahora todo era sombrío y la mesa estaba sola y el té frío.

Se sentó en la silla, lentamente y desplomando su peso casi al final. Observó con desolación la casucha que habría de habitar en sus recuerdos más antiguos y sus manos se deslizaron sobre el mantel remendado, una y otra vez, en sus humanos y desesperados intentos por mantenerlo prístino. Recordaba cada mancha y cada arreglo... y lo difícil que se iba volviendo de lavar. Así, casi extendiéndose sobre la mesa, recordó cada cena y las miles de conversaciones mantenidas a todas horas, las tantas rondas de té. Las risas. Respiró profundo y recogió sus brazos, cubrió su rostro con sus manos y dejó que corrieran a través de ella todos los sentimientos ahí albergados.

—Rangiku...

Descubrió su rostro y observó al frente, a la joven pareja que compartía por primera vez un inocente y fortuito roce de dedos. Las ligeras y nerviosas sonrisas intercambiadas devolvieron a la habitación la luz que había perdido... y la seguridad que hacía tiempo notaba ausente y el sentido de pertenencia tan deseado. Los observó fijamente al intercambiar miradas llenas de complicidad y prometió, por segunda vez, llevar consigo el secreto hasta la muerte. Por un momento, afuera ya no llovía, las tazas humeaban contentas y el dulce aroma del té le seducía. Fue consciente de que se había vuelto una persona vacía, al irse llenando con todos esos recuerdos olvidados deliberadamente.

Y entonces comprendía porque todos sus intentos habían sido en vano, cuando dejó de ser una espectadora y volvía a fundirse, por primera vez, en un roce de cuerpos que podría definir como un abrazo.

 _Un corazón incompleto... y al final un rostro conocido._

Era más pequeña, pero, como siempre, cabía a la perfección entre los pálidos brazos. Acarició, consciente de que aquello no era parte de su recuerdo, el rostro joven que aun albergaba cierta inocencia en las mejillas que pronto dejarían de ser infantiles. Sus ojos azules recorrieron con desesperación la olvidada familiaridad de aquel semblante frío, que detrás de puertas cerradas era solemne y gentil. Los labios le temblaron al separarlos y su voz sonó tan baja como el susurro del viento en una tranquila madrugada de enero.

—Adiós.

Las lágrimas se deslizaron, ansiosas, silenciosas, por su rostro y se fundieron en la nieve al caer. Su corazón se vaciaba con esa palabra y así se perdía esa sobriedad tan ensayada.

 _...Gin._

* * *

 **Hola**

Bien… he estado desconectada un tiempo, así que no sé si todavía haya personas en este tren, pero tengo años queriendo compartir algo en este fandom. Y, de entre todas las ideas que no terminan de materializarse, hoy ésta me utilizó como su ruta de escape. Me alegra que lo primero que publique sea de Rangiku, porque es mi personaje favorito y aunque su historia personal podría ser "trillada" por su romance con el "chico malo", hay muchos detalles de ella que me hacen creer que de haber tenido la oportunidad podría ser tan fuerte como Unohana.

Dejando eso de lado, hay días en los que soy una blandita y el amor me pone toda esponjocita, así que aprecié mucho esta trágica historia de amor prohibido (en cierta medida), con la que lloré como magdalena.

Espero esta cosa deprimente les guste.

 _Lunes, 27 de agosto de 2018_


End file.
